


【真幸】My Sexy Boy n My Sexy Man

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Summary: 1. 真田弦一郎（30）x 真田弦一郎（16）x 幸村精市（29）2. 3P，双龙
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 7





	【真幸】My Sexy Boy n My Sexy Man

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 真田弦一郎（30）x 真田弦一郎（16）x 幸村精市（29）  
> 2\. 3P，双龙

天空荡漾着诡异的惨灰，青苔爬满古旧斑驳的喷泉，喷泉池里一汪浅水，平静得没有一丝涟漪，唯有满园花朵在一片死气沉沉中怒极绽放，鲜艳的色彩颇为刺目。

十六岁的真田弦一郎站在偌大的花园中央，困惑地环顾四周的一切。

他只不过在部活室里小睡了一会……世界怎么就天旋地转了？

他漫无目的地在花园里游荡了一会，决定去花园后的那幢白色别墅碰碰运气——有别墅的话，应该就有住家，说不定能问到离开这里的方法。他是这样想的。

走到别墅前，他才发现它比自己估计得更大，至少有立海大附中的一栋教学楼那么大，纯白的木门上钉着一个小小的信箱，信箱里插满了蓝紫色的鸢尾花，却不见信件的影子。他凑过去闻了闻，鸢尾花还很新鲜，氤氲着浅浅的甜香，不知怎地就让他想起了幸村精市——他所知道的最喜欢鸢尾花的人。

回去之后可以把这个信箱的创意告诉幸村，他想，他一定会很喜欢。

真田抬手叩了叩房门。

——无人应答。

他又试着去转动木门把手，出人意料的是，门并没有上锁，他很轻松就推开了一条缝。

“失礼了。”他朝门里微微鞠了一躬，推门而入。

映入眼帘的是一间整洁的客厅，和别墅外墙一样以白色为主色调，餐桌上铺着清新的法式田园风碎花桌布，两杯清香四溢的花草茶仍在冒着热气——恰如真田所想，这栋房子是有人住的。

只是这位主人似乎迟迟不愿现身。

“请问有人在吗？”真田拔高了声调，他猜这位和幸村一样热爱法式风格的主人有着和幸村如出一辙的性格，说不定此刻就躲在哪里偷偷观察他的行动。

依然没有回应。

“唔……”

似乎有什么细微的声响，真田立刻屏气凝神，竖起耳朵试图寻找声音来自何方。

“哼嗯……”

又是一声比刚才更为清晰的低吟，真田这下确定了，房子里确实有人，依照他的判断，声音应当是从楼上传来的。

他沿着楼梯上到二楼，一路上呻吟声愈加清楚响亮，证明他的判断完全没错。

声音是从二楼楼梯转角处的第一间房里传出来的，房门毫不避讳地敞开着，因此真田一到门口就被房间里的场景震住了。

两具一丝不挂的肉体交缠在房间中央的大床上，处在上位的男子长着一身古铜色肌肉，毫无顾忌地往下顶弄，被他压在身下的人肤色白皙，皎玉般的双臂和修长的双腿主动缠着他，身体随着他的动作剧烈摇晃。一深一浅的肤色鲜明交织，落在真田眼里格外淫靡。

即使还没有这方面的经验，真田也清楚地知道，他们正在做爱。

“啊！好爽！”被死死压制的男子忘情地大喊，“弦一郎你太棒了！再用力点操我！啊！”

弦一郎？！

真田的瞳孔猝然放大——那个男人，那个男人，竟然在床上喊他的名字——难道说，那个正在疯狂蹂躏他的人就是自己吗？

他僵硬地抬起脚，麻木地往那张大床走了几步。借着窗帘缝里透入的微光，他看清了男人的容貌——蓝色的发，褐色的眸，五官精致得仿佛古希腊女神像，尽管他正因情欲和痛楚而面容扭曲，真田仍一眼就能认出，他是幸村精市。

没错，他是幸村精市，却不是真田所知道的幸村精市。

确切地说，他是更成熟的幸村精市，褪去了少年时代的青涩稚嫩，被欲望浸润得强大又性感的战无不胜的幸村精市。

激烈的情事仍在持续，单纯的性交已经不能满足两人对彼此的占有欲，他们像两只发情的野兽般紧紧绞着对方，疯狂地撕咬啃噬，在对方的皮肤上留下一个又一个鲜红的标记。点点泪光渗透了幸村的眸子，被肉欲夺走一切理智的目光无意地撩拨着少年真田的心弦。

身下那个部位不知何时已胀得发疼，真田鬼使神差地把手伸进运动裤，跟着床上人的交媾节奏搓弄起自己的欲望。

“呵呵，看来小真田也很兴奋呢。”略显嘶哑的清柔男声一瞬间便将真田从翻天覆地的情潮中拽回现实，床上的两个人不知什么时候已经完事了，正撑着头饶有兴致地看他自慰。他毕竟还是未尝情事的少年人，被人抓包自渎，竟羞得不知如何是好，低着头不敢面对两人，连紧攥着欲望的双手也忘了松开。

“弦一郎你看，小时候的你还会害羞，”幸村继续调笑他，“我说小朋友，只不过是自慰被人看到了而已，用不着这么羞愤吧？”

弦一郎——又一次听到这个名字，真田的脸红得像烧起了火——那个和成熟的幸村在床上欢爱的男人，果然就是自己啊。

“哼，”成年人真田显然对少年版自己的松懈行为不屑一顾，“那是因为他还是个处男。”

“弦一郎，这就是你不对了，”幸村回过头在成年人真田的鼻子下轻巧地刮了一下，“谁不是从处男过来的呢？我们该对处男包容些。”

他扭了扭做得有些麻痹的身体，三两下爬到少年真田面前，掰过他的下巴强迫他和自己对视：“小朋友，其实你也很想做对吧？”

“胡……胡说，我才没有……”少年真田支支吾吾地反驳，用力摇头想摆脱幸村的钳制。

“不想吗？”幸村径直将另一只手塞进了他的裤子，十分容易地掌握了他的柱身，纤细的指尖一下轻一下重地点弄下面两颗沉重的囊袋，“嘴比屌还硬，真是诚实呢。”

“你……你怎么说这种话！快……快放开……”少年真田理智上拼命想要挣脱幸村的玩弄，情感上却又被那徐徐涌上的快感牢牢吸引，一时进退两难，声音里竟带了几分哭腔，“请你……请你……”

“请我什么？说大声点。”幸村知道这小处男就快高潮了，刻意加快了手速。

“请你……啊！”话音未落他便在幸村手中泄了身，温热的液体浸透了运动裤，印下一块深色的湿迹。

“这就是你说的不想要吗？小朋友？你可真够口是心非，”幸村心满意足地把手抽出来，当着少年真田的面将手指上沾着的白液悉数舔尽，“啊，的确是处男的味道呢。”

“你……你怎么……无耻！”少年真田急得想破口大骂，可对着那张过度美丽的面孔明显底气不足，恨得直跺脚，“你……你不是幸村，幸村是优雅高贵的人，决不会做这种事！”

“看来你还不了解我，”幸村悠哉悠哉地躺回成年真田的怀里，色情地吸吮着自己的指尖，“优雅高贵，那是给旁人看的，你不会真以为我是什么纯洁无欲的神明吧？”仰头吞下指尖最后一滴白浊，幸村微笑着向少年真田伸出手：“来吧，过来和我们一起玩，我来教你这世上最快乐的事。”

不，不可以，这个人不是幸村，他是诱人犯罪的恶魔，会榨干你的肉体和灵魂，不能随他去……真田双手拼命推拒着幸村的邀请，膝盖却不受控制地压上床垫，跌跌撞撞地牵着他朝幸村匍匐而去。

“乖，这样才是好孩子，”幸村将他搂在怀里，温柔地抚摸他强壮的背脊，“来，你也来试着摸摸我。”他捏着真田的手腕，将他的手引向自己的腰部，“记住，这是我最喜欢被摸的地方。”

真田乖顺而生疏地摸起他的腰，幸村的肌肤如丝缎般光滑柔润，他一上手便舍不得放开了。

“弦一郎你看，这孩子摸上瘾了。”幸村笑着，一手继续摸少年真田的背，一手落在腰际，和一直抱着自己的成年真田十指紧扣。

“那是他还没有体验过真正的极乐，”成年真田附在他耳畔低声问道，性感的声线让幸村浑身颤栗，“你要教他吗？”

“我有这个打算……啊……”

趴在幸村身上的少年真田无师自通地舔吮起他的胸口，略显粗糙的舌苔笨拙地拍打着胸前的红软，弄得那两点湿润红肿仍不肯罢休。

没想到这小子还挺有天赋的，看来还可以加快进程。

幸村满意地点点头，揪住少年真田的头发，制止了他的舔弄：“好啦，这边先玩到这里，接下来教你更舒服的事好不好？”

少年真田原本正舔得起劲，忽然被要求停手，心里自然不是滋味，但是当下一秒幸村大张双腿，主动掰开臀瓣向他展示自己秘密花园的入口，他心中的不快一下子就烟消云散了。

方才被狠狠疼爱过的小穴尚未完全合拢，一下一下可怜地收缩着，将成年真田刚射进去的白液一点点挤到穴口。

“好漂亮……”少年真田愣愣地望着那处，痴痴地发出赞叹。

“这里也可以摸摸看哦。”

少年真田的手指迫不及待地抚上幸村的大腿根，他坏心眼地弹弄了两下幸村的肉棒，把它弄得又硬又涨，接着才转战下方，指尖在穴口逡巡打圈，时不时捅进去，挤出更多白沫。

“真的好多啊……”白沫像是怎么也涌不完，令少年真田不禁咂舌，“你这里是黑洞吗？怎么能装这么多？”

“没想到你还知道正式上垒前要做前戏，很不错，”幸村知道这孩子刚开窍，好奇心正旺盛，哪儿都想好好看看，便任由他“钻研”自己的身体，“还黑洞，亏你想得出。我这儿要真是黑洞的话，你不怕我把你那玩意吃了？”

“……”一句话又梗得小处男满面通红。

“好了，快把裤子脱了，马上就让你知道什么是人间极乐。”幸村扯了扯少年真田的裤带，把他的运动裤连内裤一道拉到了脚踝。少年真田三下五除二蹬掉了裤子，张开腿将那硕大膨胀的什物送在幸村穴口。

“对，就像这样，这次其实可以不用扩张，因为我之前已经和弦一郎做过了，扩张得足够也有精液润滑，但是以后前戏还是要做得细致一点……对……慢慢地，一点点送进来……啊……很好……嗯啊，超棒，对，啊啊啊……”

起初幸村还能勉强保持冷静，指导少年真田如何正确插入，到后来少年真田进得越来越深，性器也越涨越大，撑得他身下几乎胀到麻木，放浪地叫起来——“啊啊啊好爽！好大！我好喜欢你的大屌！操得再深一点……嗯啊！”

少年真田哪听过这么淫浪的话，红着脸也不好意思再往里去，只得小声地提出抗议：“你叫得太大声了，太……不文雅了……”

“做爱还要顾及叫声文雅，你活得可真辛苦，”幸村翻了他个白眼，晃了晃腰，确认自己已经适应了他的尺寸，“开始动吧，你刚才看到弦一郎怎么做的，就那么做。”

“幸村……”成年真田沙哑的嗓音在他耳后响起，幸村能感觉到他硬热的性器正抵着自己的后背，“你可不能不顾及到我啊……”

幸村心想糟了我怎么玩小鲜肉玩得太开心把这个祖宗忘了，正犹豫要怎么安排成年真田的去处，后者已经自作主张地将他放平到床上，双腿分开将他环在中间，按住他的脑袋强行把性器捅进了他嘴里。

“呜……”突如其来的深喉让幸村几欲干呕，成年真田却还扯着他的头发，试图将囊袋也塞进去：“才几天没让你含屌，你就含不来了？看来还是要多加练习啊。”

“呜呜，呜呜呜……”幸村死命挣扎，想把成年真田的性器吐出来，却反而被成年真田提着又戳了几下喉头，连咳好几声连眼泪也呛出来了，样子十分可怜。

“你……你不要这样对他，很可怜的。”少年真田心疼幸村被这般折腾，出言制止成年真田的行为，却只得到后者轻蔑的一瞥：“你是真的不了解他，曾经我也很温柔地对待他，但他不喜欢。我可以确定地告诉你，至少在床上，他很享受挣扎的感觉，你对他越粗暴他就越兴奋。不信你看。”

果不其然，刚才还在试图逃脱的幸村这会已经主动上手握住了真田的性器，放在嘴里愉快地舔弄，每隔几秒就用力吸吸伞状的顶端，灵巧的舌尖飞快地游走在筋脉暴起的柱身。

“那我……”少年真田迟疑地望着身下的人，他的欲望正呈指数增长，恨不得在幸村身上狠狠发泄一通，却又怕自己用力过猛伤到了他。

“放心做吧，没事的，”成年真田双臂架在床头，尽情享受着幸村的口活，“他没有那么脆弱。”

少年真田心里一块石头落了地。他扣住幸村的腰，启动了腰间的马达，直接大开大合地操弄起来。

“唔唔……嗯……好快……”少年人的顶弄不知轻重，幸村一下就被操得两眼发白，刚想叫几声，又被成年真田用性器堵住了嘴，上下两口都被人死死封住，他再也忍不住心中的委屈，泪水啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。

少年真田初尝人事，哪里招架得住湿热柔软的穴道挤压，没多久便泄了身，呼哧呼哧地伏在幸村身上喘气，成年真田倒是坚持了好一会才将满腔的精液一骨碌地倒进幸村嘴里。

幸村上上下下被两个真田玩得一塌糊涂，美好的眸子失了焦，嘴角淌着咽不下去的精液，一部分精液还混杂着泪水布满全脸，双腿被操得合不拢，少年人的精液粘哒哒地流满了整个臀部，十分凄惨。

少年真田的心里泛起一阵愧疚，他轻轻抹了一把幸村的眼角，轻声道：“对不起，是我做得太过了。”

“小子，你不必道歉，虽然幸村现在看起来很可怜，但这就是他想要的，来吧，让我们一起让他更爽一些。”成年真田提起幸村的肩膀，掰开他的双臀，用性器对准幸村的穴口，让他慢慢坐上自己的性器。幸村早就被干得迷迷糊糊，被自下而上地进入也只是柔柔地哀叫了一声便没了声音。成年真田抱着他轻柔地顶弄了几下，把他的身体往自己的方向拉了拉，让他靠在自己胸口，接着瞟了少年真田一眼：“进来。”

“啊？”少年真田完全不知道该做什么，一脸茫然地盯着成年真田。

“我说插进来。”

“什么？！”少年真田难以置信地抬起头，确定成年真田是要他同样也插进幸村的身体，心中立马掀起了滔天的海啸，“这……怎么……”

柔韧性再强的后穴也绝不可能容纳两根性器！少年真田胆战心惊地低下头，比划着丈量了一番自己的尺寸，又看了一眼正在幸村体内抽插的那条肉棒，用力摇了摇头。

不行，绝对不行，这样插进去，幸村会痛得死掉的。

“我不能伤害幸村！”少年真田握紧了拳头，“你……你这个混蛋，你是他的恋人，怎么能这么对他？”

“哦？刚才你不是做得很开心吗？”成年真田冷哼一声，“还有，你以为你是怎么到这里来的？”

“我……”

“不知道的话，就让我来告诉你吧，”成年真田继续道，“是幸村用愿望把你召唤到这里的，理由么，就是他想知道两个我同时在他身体里是什么样的感觉。如果不达成他的愿望，你就永远无法回到你所属的时空。”

——原来如此。

这样说来，一切就解释得通了。

身在未来的成年幸村想要体验同时和两个真田做爱的感觉，就费尽心机把身在过去的他召唤到他们的时空，全然没有顾及他的想法。

这即是说，幸村其实是吃准了他想回到自己的时空这一点，顺势逼他参与这种近乎疯狂的性爱。

他就是个过来让幸村爽一爽的工具人而已。

少年真田恨恨地咬紧牙关，指甲深深地嵌入了掌心里。

既然是工具人，那就只要尽到工具人的职责就好，对吧？

不必在乎幸村是不是会痛，是不是会受伤，只要做他想让自己做的事就够了，对吧？

——满足他，让他付出代价，然后回到自己的时空，任他在这里痛到抽搐，痛到死去活来，都和自己无关。

想到这里，少年真田扶着自己再度勃起的性器，紧紧贴着成年真田的性器，往幸村体内钻，硬是在被填得满满的穴道里又扩出一道窄径，强行挤了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”后穴近乎被撕裂的痛楚将幸村从昏沉中唤醒，一垂眼便看到了自己下身的惨状，“怎么……不行的，不行的，太多了……”

“乖，不要看，像打针一样，忍过去就好，”成年真田将他抱得更紧，熟练地用话语安抚着恋人，“不是你自己想要的吗？”

“呜，不要了，我后悔了，太痛了，快点出去……”幸村语无伦次地哭喊着，“弦一郎，你快让他出去……真的好痛……”

“很抱歉，我做不到。”

少年真田对幸村的痛叫充耳不闻，继续向内侵入，终于将整根阳具都塞进了幸村的身体。

幸村早已痛到冷汗淋漓，不停地扭动身体想要逃跑，却被成年真田牢牢地禁锢在怀里，动弹不得：“放开我，我不要……”

成年真田冷着脸警告他：“你最好乖一点，如果一直这样扭个不停，我们俩会涨得更大，到时候把你肚子撑破，神仙也救不了你了。”

“我……”幸村吓得瑟缩在成年真田怀里，不敢再动。

“小子，可以开始动了。”

“好。”

两根肉棒同时开始在幸村体内搅动，几乎把幸村干了个人仰马翻，他的手胡乱挥舞，抗拒着少年真田极具侵略性的啄吻，口中含糊不清地喊着疼：“痛……好痛……你们轻一点……我真的受不住了……”

没有人理会。

一开始，少年真田和成年真田配合不佳，两根肉棒时不时挤在一起，擦得生疼，后来逐渐找到了节奏，轮流用龟头去顶幸村的敏感点，撞得幸村嗷嗷直叫，原本痛到垂下来的玉茎又一次傲然挺立，没多久就射在了少年真田的小腹上。

“幸村你看，你又硬了。”成年真田一边抽插一边套弄幸村的肉棒，把他搞得又痛又爽，后穴不自觉地收缩，火热的穴肉毫无预警地缠紧两人的性器，少年真田低喝一声，又灌了幸村满穴的白浊。成年真田继续狠命顶弄了几下，把少年真田射进去的东西溅得到处都是，随后痛痛快快地射了个爽。

事后成年真田又恢复了往日的温柔，小心地伺候泪眼朦胧的幸村睡下，少年真田面色阴沉地坐在床边，没好气地问：“为什么我现在还在这里？”

“总不能让你突然在我们面前消失，”成年真田钻进了被窝，将幸村揽入怀中，“你也累了，和我们一起睡会吧，等你醒来就会回去了。”

少年真田揉了揉自己颤抖的大腿，想着自己确实是困了，便没有拒绝成年真田的提议，掀起被子躺到了幸村的另一边。

筋疲力尽的三人不久就进入了梦乡。


End file.
